break up
by heureuxeum
Summary: "hey chan, let's break up." / "i love you, but i gotta let you go." [stray kids woochan fanfiction (bang chan x kim woojin)]
1. stage 1-0

break up [stage 1.0]

bang chan × kim woojin

stray kids fanfiction

•••

tak ada yang bisa menduga sebuah perubahan. tidak juga seorang bang chan. hubungan yang dikiranya baik-baik saja nyatanya sudah diujung tanduk. di hadapannya, kim woojin menampilkan senyum lalu mengalunkan satu kalimat dengan riang.

 _"hey chan, let's break up."_

ekspresi chan kaku. kalimat yang keluar dari mulut woojin jelas membuatnya gelisah. tapi lebih dari itu, senyun yang terpampang pada wajah -calon mantan- kekasihnya itu membuatnya dadanya nyeri.

mata woojin menyabit dengan lengkung senyum di bibir. tapi chan tahu, itu hanya untuk menyembunyikan tatapan kecewa dan terluka dari mata yang sering chan sebut paling indah.

"p-putus?!"

woojin mengangguk singkat. ringan sekali. berbanding terbalik dengan chan yang pundaknya terasa memberat oleh beban puluhan ton.

"tapi kenapa?" woojin akhirnya menatap chan. menunjukkan binar yang meredup pada kedua bola matanya.

"kau sungguh ingin mendengarku mengatakan segalanya?"

••●••


	2. stage 1-1

break up [stage 1.1]

bang chan × kim woojin

stray kids fanfiction

•••

hubungan chan dan woojin terbilang baik. sangat baik, bahkan sejak pertemuan pertama mereka. keduanya bertemu di tempat yang begitu umum, perpustakaan kota. bukan ingin bersikap sok pintar, justru keduanya terjebak di tempat itu demi menghindari masalah masing-masing. chan dengan kepala pening akibat mantan kekasihnya, sementara woojin yang bingung atas tekanan orang tuanya.

"tidak adakah ruang merokok di sini?" chan menggumam di salah satu sudut, tangannya bergerak mengambil buku hanya untuk melihat judulnya lalu mengembalikannya ke tempat semula.

"di perpustakaan tidak ada ruang merokok. dasar bodoh." chan menoleh, di sampingnya ada pemuda lain yang kiranya sebaya. dia terlalu larut dengan dunia dan kesibukannya mengacak rak buku psikologi hingga tak menyadari ada yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya dan mendengar gumamannya.

"kenapa melihatku begitu? suka?" pemuda yang tinggal di australia hingga usia sepuluh tahun itu mendecih lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. tubuhnya tergerak hendak pergi dari hadapan sang pemuda asing, tapi suara pemuda itu membuatnya berhenti.

"mau merokok bersamaku?" alis chan mengerut, sangsi dengan si lawan bicara. "daripada kau mengacak-acak perpustakaan ini lebih baik pergi ke tempat lain bukan? aku punya rekomendasi kedai ramyun yang enak dan murah. kau juga bisa merokok di sana."

chan menimbang-nimbang. dia begitu bosan, tapi mengikuti orang asing bukanlah hal bagus. walau pemuda di hadapannya tak tampak seperti penjahat. lagipula chan bisa bela diri -sekalipun hanya dasar-, jadi setidaknya satu atau dua pukulan bisa dia layangkan pada pemuda asing ini.

karenanya chan mengangguk. "baiklah." jawabnya singkat lalu mengekor.

"hey, kau beri tahu dulu siapa namamu."

"astaga, dimana sopan santunku." pemuda itu mengangsurkan tangannya, tanpa menunggu balas jabat dari chan dia bersuara. "woojin. namaku kim woojin."

••●••


	3. stage 1-2

break up [stage 1.2]

bang chan × kim woojin

stray kids fanfiction

•••

usia chan baru genap dua puluh tahun saat woojin mengajaknya pergi ke mini bar di tepi kota. woojin bilang dia ingin merayakan ulang tahun chan yang terlambat satu minggu. chan hanya mengangguk setuju. setelah pertemuan pertama mereka di perpustakaan kota -yang dilanjut dengan acara menghisap tembakau di kedai ramyun- beberapa bulan sebelumnya, chan menemukan woojin adalah pribadi yang menyenangkan. pemuda itu teman yang baik untuk berbagi keluh kesah. sekalipun tanpa solusi berarti, setidaknya sesak dalam dada sedikit berkurang.

pukul sepuluh malam lewat mereka baru sampai mini bar yang woojin maksud. tak terlalu besar, pun minim hingar-bingar. berdasar cerita woojin, mini bar ini akan berubah menjadi cafe di siang hari, karenanya tempat itu tak terlalu menampakkan gemerlap dunia malam.

"aku berbohong pergi melakukan riset dengamu." chan berujar santai kala minumannya sudah tiba.

"oh sial, aku juga berbohong menginap di tempatmu untuk mengerjakan tugas." chan tergelak, bagaimana bisa mereka melakukan riset dan mengerjakan tugas bersama jika tempat mereka menimba ilmu saja berbeda. bahkan berjarak lebih dari tujuh kilometer.

"selama kau tidak memberikan nomor telpon rumahku pada orang tuamu, kita aman." woojin turut menyuarakan tawa. "bagaimana bisa kuberikan, punya saja tidak."

"kau ingin punya? nomorku saja tak cukup?" chan bicara dengan wajah mulai memerah, membuatnya terlihat lucu di mata woojin. "kau mabuk chan." ujar woojin tak tahu diri -tiga sloki sudah dia tandaskan.

chan perlahan mendekat, mengecup pelan bibir woojin. "aku sudah lama ingin tahu rasa bibirmu hehe." chan terkekeh di akhir kalimatnya, matanya menyipit hingga tersisa sabit.

"bagaimana rasanya?" "lembut, aku suka." chan kembali mendekat, kali ini tak memberikan kecupan, tetapi sebuah ciuman. ciuman pertama mereka.

jarak direnggang demi melancarkan napas. hanya beberapa detik berselang sebelum woojin menangkup pipi chan, kembali membawa mereka larut dalam ciuman.

"kita mabuk, woojin." pemuda kim terkekeh. "ya, kita mabuk, chan." lalu mereka kembali saling melumat bibir.

setelah ciuman ketiga, keduanya sepakat menjadi sepasang kekasih.

••●••


	4. stage 1-3

break up [stage 1.3]

bang chan × kim woojin

stray kids fanfiction

•••

tiga bulan pertama dalam suatu hubungan adalah masa yang manis. semua terasa seperti siraman madu dan hujan permen. dan bagi chan, woojin itu lebih manis daripada apapun.

 _"kelas terakhirmu jam berapa?"_

"kurasa jam enam lewat, dosen hari ini hobi melanggar waktu." woojin bisa mendengar kekeh chan di ujung sana.

 _"aku menunggumu di tempat biasa kalau begitu."_ tempat biasa yang dimaksud chan adalah kedai ramyun tempat mereka pertama menghabiskan waktu berdua. kedai itu telah beralih fungsi bagi keduanya. bukan hanya tempat makan, tapi juga untuk berkencan.

"baiklah. ku tutup ya, sebentar lagi dosenku datang."

woojin kembali menatap papan tulis di hadapannya. pemuda itu menjalankan harinya seperti biasa. menyelesaikan pendidikan yang diinginkan orang tuanya dengan baik, menjalin pertemanan dengan mahasiswa lain, juga berkeliling ke tempat-tempat menyenangkan favoritnya.

yang berbeda kini dia memiliki bang chan. kekasihnya. pemuda yang bisa dia ajak berbagi keluh kesah hidup lebih dari minho, salah satu kawannya di kampus, atau jeongin, sepupunya yang jarang sekali mampir ke rumah karena sibuk dengan pendidikannya sendiri. pemuda yang pesannya mengisi enam puluh persen bagian dari pesan-pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya, menggantikan jumlah pesan ibu serta jeongin. juga pemuda yang menemaninya mencari dunia baru.

jarum panjang di arloji woojin sudah hampir mendekati angka tiga, sementara jarum pendeknya bergerak menjauhi angka enam saat dia menjejakkan kaki di dalam kedai favoritnya. chan ada di sana, di dekat jendela, tempat yang selalu mereka isi jika berkunjung. pemuda itu tak menyadari kehadiran woojin. dia sibuk berbincang dengan mangkuk berisi tteokbokki di hadapannya. woojin terkikik, chan bisa menjadi sosok yang begitu menggemaskan.

"enak sekali sepertinya." "oh astaga, kau sudah datang." chan terburu membersihkan mulutnya lalu meminta woojin duduk lalu bersiap bangkit.

"kau mau kemana?" "pesan makanan." woojin mencegah, lengan chan ditarik pelan hingga sang kekasih kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"sebelum mengejutkanmu tadi, aku sudah pesan. untukmu juga." chan memasang wajah menyesal. woojin buru-buru menarik kedua pipi kekasihnya itu. "jangan memasang wajah seperti itu. ayo tersenyum."

chan tidak bisa menahan senyum untuk terukir. dilepasnya perlahan telapak woojin di pipinya lalu digenggamnya erat. woojin selalu suka, telapak tangan chan hangat sama seperti hatinya.

"sambil menunggu, ayo suapi aku." chan terkekeh, melepaskan genggamannya dan menyumpit tiga tteokbokki sekaligus. keduanya tersenyum.

tteokbokki pedas itu terasa begitu manis.

••●••


	5. stage 1-4

break up [stage 1.4]

bang chan × kim woojin

stray kids fanfiction

•••

hari-hari selanjutnya, bulan-bulan yang berlalu, berlangsung seperti biasa bagi woojin dan chan. menjalani kegiatan di kampus masing-masing, berkencan sesekali di kala petang, atau menginap bergantian jika libur datang.

semua baik-baik saja.

terlalu baik.

hingga keduanya tak menyadari perubahan yang terjadi.

•••

awalnya hanya chan dan kebosanannya. mengirim pesan pada woojin, namun sang kekasih tak kunjung balas. chan tak ambil pusing, sejak awal mereka sepakat bahwa dunia ini tak berotasi hanya pada mereka. jadi pemuda itu memilih abai pada pesan-pesan tanpa balas pada woojin dan pergi menjelajah sendiri.

jika bersama woojin, tujuan mereka hanya berkutat pada kedai ramyun atau mini bar tepi kota. walau sesekali mereka akan berkeliling pertokoan, sekedar melihat-lihat seraya mengomentari segala hal, tapi terkadang chan mengalami jenuh. yang sayangnya tak pernah terucap pada woojin.

saat menikmati waktunya sendiri chan bisa sampai di sebuah toko buku kecil di ujung jalan yang awalnya tak tampak karena tertutup gedung-gedung tinggi. tak jarang dia bisa menemukan pasar loak yang berisi barang-barang ajaib. atau tiba-tiba terjebak di sebuah toko kelontong yang menjual kotak musik berbagai ukuran.

tapi terkadang chan akan lelah. lalu memilih sekedar mendinginkan kepala di bawah rindangnya pohon di taman tak jauh dari rumahnya. juga kembali pada kebiasaan lamanya, mengacak tatanan buku di perpustakaan kota.

chan terbiasa melakukannya sendiri, karena belakangan woojin begitu sibuk. tak apa, toh sebelum bertemu woojin dia juga terbiasa melakukan segalanya sendirian. akhirnya chan memilih mengambil sebuah buku tentang analisis watak lalu mendudukkan diri di salah satu bangku perpustakaan yang tersedia.

"chan? ah, benar bang chan rupanya." chan mendongak, di hadapannya tampak seorang gadis cantik berpipi gembil yang tersenyum manis padanya.

"oh jihyo, lama tak bertemu."

pesan chan pada woojin tak terbalas, obrolan mereka terhenti. dan kini perbincangannya dengan jihyo dimulai kembali.

•••

mulanya tentang woojin dan kesibukannya. semakin lama perhatian pada chan terkikis. woojin acuh, toh chan bisa mandiri tanpanya. dia lantas memilih mengubur diri dalam proyek bernilai A+ yang diberikan dosen.

sebulan sebelumnya woojin masih begitu bersemangat menginap di kediaman keluarga bang. meminta chan menemaninya begadang demi menyelesaikan proposal yang harus diserahkan dua hari setelahnya. menghabiskan tujuh puluh persen malam mereka dengan ocehan tak beralur lalu berakhir tertidur sambil berebut selimut.

namun tak berselang lama woojin memilih membawa kantung tidur ke kampus. berdalih pekerjaannya takkan selesai jika dia terlalu banyak bercanda dengan chan, woojin menginap di markas besar -sekretariat fakultasnya. woojin hanya akan pulang untuk mandi dan mengambil beberapa kebutuhan. terlupa untuk makan. lupa akan istirahat. juga melupakan pesan-pesan singkat chan.

pesan chan tak dibalasnya. tertumpuk pesan lain yang lebih penting. lalu terlupakan di sudut kotak masuk ponselnya.

••●••


	6. stage 1-5

break up [stage 1.5]

bang chan × kim woojin

stray kids fanfiction

•••

chan kira dia dan jihyo hanya akan sekedar bertemu tanpa sengaja. namun saat pesannya pada woojin terganti oleh balas dari jihyo, satu pertemuan mereka menjadi dua. lalu terus mengganda hingga tanpa sadar hampir setiap hari mereka berjumpa.

dalih mereka hanya berbincang, sebagai teman lama. sejujurnya jihyo adalah pribadi yang baik, namun masalah muncul membuat mereka berpisah. chan sudah melupa berkat woojin, tapi nyatanya jihyo tidak.

"maaf." "huh?" keduanya menikmati semilir angin di depan toko roti. cangkir kopi turut menemani.

"aku pernah egois. meninggalkanmu begitu saja, tapi kau masih sebaik ini."

"aku tak pernah menyalahkanmu." dan itu cukup untuk menerbitkan senyum di bibir jihyo. chan tak mengharapkan balasan lain, fokusnya kembali pada cangkir, berniat menandaskan. tapi kalimat jihyo menghentikan aksinya.

"jika boleh aku ingin egois sekali lagi." chan menoleh dengan dahi mengerut. "bisa kita kembali seperti dulu?"

•••

saat menyadari waktunya menipis, woojin mulai kembali. pesan tanpa balas dari chan dibukanya. 'maaf' satu kata balas dari woojin dan tidak ada lagi pesan dari chan.

woojin tak memperpanjang pikir. kiranya chan tengah sibuk, sama seperti dirinya. membawa diri pada ranjang empuk, woojin terlelap. melupakan proyeknya yang telah terselesaikan, juga pesannya pada chan.

tapi hanya bertahan pada tiga hari. dia sampai pada batas toleransi woojin pada pesan tak berbalasnya. woojin sadar diri, tingkah chan tak jauh berbeda darinya. tapi rindu sudah sampai puncak.

[kau sibuk?]

tiga menit terlewat dan ponselnya masih hening. woojin menghela napas, mengerling pada layar hitam lalu bangkit. dia butuh segelas air untuk mendinginkan kepala.

 _[aku sedang di perpustakaan]_

 _[ada apa?]_

layar ponsel woojin menyala setelah lebih dari setengah jam. tak apa. setidaknya ada balas.

[entah, mungkin rindu]

[bisa aku menelpon?]

[ah maaf, kau sedang di perpustakaan]

woojin memukul dahi. kenapa dia bisa sebodoh itu? kemudian kekeh terdengar, rasanya dia seperti remaja sma yang ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya pada sang pujaan hati. detaknya mirip saat dia mendapat satu ciuman dari chan.

 _[malam nanti aku akan menghubungimu_ ]

[ya, ku tunggu]

ponsel woojin hampir kembali ke nakas saat getar sekali lagi terasa. pesan lain, bukan dari chan, melainkan seniornya di kampus. salah satu sosok yang membawa hal lebih penting bagi woojin, hingga membuat tertumpuknya pesan-pesan dari chan.

 _[besok bisa menemuiku?]_

 _[prof. jung menyukai artikelmu]_

[baik, hyung]

woojin tak sadar, pun dengan chan, bahwa mulai timbul jarak.

jarak, yang awalnya tak melewati jengkal tangan kini melebar hingga lebih jauh dari mata memandang.

••●••


	7. stage 1-6

break up [stage 1.6]

bang chan × kim woojin

stray kids fanfiction

•••

"aku menemu- kenapa dengan ponselmu?" chan menoleh untuk menemukan jihyo yang memandangnya bingung. "pesan dari siapa? serius sekali sepertinya." gadis itu mendudukkan diri dari kursi samping chan.

"oh ini... hanya seorang teman." jihyo hanya mengangguk menghadapi senyum chan. tangannya bergerak untuk memamerkan buku di pelukannya. "aku menemukan catatan psikologis yang kau maksud."

"benarkah?" jihyo mengangguk bersemangat, tak melihat chan yang dalam diam menyorong ponselnya. menjauhkan dari pandangan jihyo.

"kau benar soal buku ini. isinya luar biasa. aku sudah membaca sekilas..." chan mendengarkan ucapan jihyo sekedarnya. matanya tergiur untuk melirik ponsel. nyala ponsel tertangkap mata chan. pesan masuk dari woojin.

 _[ya, ku tunggu]_

tiba-tiba chan terusik dengan lambang hati di ujung nama woojin.

•••

woojin kembali berkutat dengan komputer jinjingnya. sekaleng minuman ringan dan dua bungkus kripik kentang menemani kesibukannya menelisik salah satu artikel lamanya. ada buncah gembira saat dosen favoritnya menyukai ide yang dia balutkan dalam fakta dan data untuk artikelnya.

tangannya sibuk menggerakkan kursor, mencari data baru untuk menambah fakta. begitu lihai, begitu teliti, begitu fokus. gerakan jarum jam yang terasa berkali lipat lebih cepat tak dihiraukan.

satu jam.

dua jam.

tiga jam.

bahkan hingga lebih dari lima jam. woojin masih setia memandang layar dengan pancaran radiasi itu. kediaman kim sudah sepi, yang tersisa hanya suara jam dan permainan jari woojin dia atas keyboard.

pukul satu dini hari telah lewat tapi woojin belum berhenti. melewatkan waktu tidur. mengabaikan ponselnya yang hening. melupakan chan yang tak menepati janji untuk menghubunginya.

•••

"chan, katakan yang sejujurnya. kita bisa kembali atau tidak?"

chan terdiam. kedua kalinya setelah terakhir jihyo menyuarakan keegoisannya. jihyo menatap, tapi chan memilih mengalihkan pandang. masih tak menjawab.

tetap tak menjawab hingga berakhir dengan jihyo yang perlahan menjauh. beranjak pergi lagi. telah hampir menghilang, namun masih menyisakan bayang. mengusik sudut-sudut hati chan.

ponsel dalam genggaman. pesan terakhir jihyo belum terbacanya. pesan terakhirnya pada woojin belum berbalas. chan mengubah pesan menjadi panggilan. kembali tak terjawab. woojin abai.

ponsel teremat kesal. jengah pada diri sendiri juga mereka yang mengganggu hati. dan chan memilih melarikan diri. pada satu lagi sosok yang nyatanya masih bisa dia kunjungi.

 _"halo? chan hyung?"_

"hai seungmin, sedang sibuk?"

••●••


	8. stage 1-7

break up [stage 1.7]

bang chan × kim woojin

stray kids fanfiction

•••

jihyo tak lagi muncul. menghilang dari chan kembali seperti terakhir kali. pesannya kini turut bertumpuk tanpa balas.

chan tak mengerti sepenuhnya. tapi satu hal yang dia pahami, jihyo butuh kepastian. sesuatu yang jelas tak bisa chan berikan karena woojin masih memilikinya.

atau mungkin karena kini ada seungmin sebagai pengganti.

terakhir kali chan menghubungi seungmin saat pemuda itu meminta izin untuk berhenti memberikan les private. jadwalnya bertabrakan. pening kepala chan dalam mengatur waktu. belum lagi dia yang kala itu baru saja putus dengan jihyo.

sang murid sma setuju dengan syarat sesekali dia akan menghubungi chan bila ada yang sungguh tak biaa dimengertinya. chan hanya menurut, dipikirnya seungmin takkan menghubungi. anak itu cerdas, mungkin hanya butuh teman belajar.

dan benar saja, berbulan-bulan tidak ada panggilan dari seungmin. bukannya chan berharap. tidak, dia justru merasa tenang karena tahu seungmin bisa melewati urusannya sendiri.

lalu mendadak dunia chan jungkir balik. pikirnya kacau. tanpa sadar ponselnya menghubungi nomor rumah seungmin, kebetulan pemuda itu sendiri yang mengangkat panggilan.

esoknya mereka bertemu. chan dengan pakaian santainya, seungmin dengan seragam dan ransel sekolah. yang lebih tua buru-buru mematikan rokok di tangan. seungmin terkekeh melihat chan panik.

"aku tidak ingin kau menghirup asap rokok. berbahaya untuk kesehatan." jawab chan saat ditanya tentang rokoknya yang masih tersisa lebih dari separuh. samar merah muda menghiasi tulang pipi seungmin.

chan memeriksa buku seungmin, mengamati tugas-tugas yang sudah dikerjakan. ibu jarinya terangkat untuk memberi pujian, seungmin membalas senyum. tangan chan bergerak mengambil pensil lalu menuliskan beberapa soal untuk seungmin, meminta yang lebih muda berlatih soal-soal kembali.

"wah, aku dulu mengajarimu dengan baik ya. sekarang kau jago sekali." seungmin mencebik. "aku sudah jago sejak dahulu, hyung." chan tergelak, diikuti seungmin.

getar ponsel pada saku celana mengalihkan perhatian chan. dikeluarkannya benda persegi itu. sebuah pesan masuk.

 _[sedang apa?]_

 _[aku rindu]_

"siapa hyung?" seungmin bertanya, ingin mengintip tapi tahu diri. chan menggeleng, terburu memasukkan ponsel ke saku celana. tangannya beralih mengusak rambut seungmin pelan.

"hanya teman. ayo kutraktir es krim di kedai favoritku."

pesan woojin terabai.

••●••


	9. stage 1-8

break up [stage 1.8]

bang chan × kim woojin

stray kids fanfiction

•••

waktu berganti dengan cepat. namun kiranya tak lebih cepat dibanding rasa dalam hati bang chan. seungmin ada di hadapannya dan pesan woojin memasuki ponselnya.

chan tahu ini salah. tapi seungmin menjadi interpretasi dari obat yang dibutuhkan chan. tenang, tak banyak bertanya, apalagi menuntut, juga selalu ada. nyata, bukan sekedar pesan bernada bujukan.

"pesan seperti biasa kan?" seungmin mengangguk, chan bangkit untuk memesan. yang lebih muda memang sungguh tak banyak cakap. reaksi dan ekspresi yang diberikan sekenanya, tapi tepat sasaran. seolah tahu kapan dia harus memasuki arena, menanggapi.

getar kembali terasa kala chan berada dalam antrian. pesan masuk. sekali lagi, dari woojin.

 _[chan, kau benar-benar sedang sibuk ya?]_

chan tak sempat membaca pesan-pesan sebelumnya. matanya sibuk membagi pandang, antara pesan woojin dan seungmin yang memainkan jari di atas meja cafe. bibir chan tergigit dan tubuhnya bergerak kecil, gugup dan bingung.

[ya, aku sedang menyelesaikan tugas dengan teman]

chan akhirnya membalas, setelah bertemu pandang dengan senyum seungmin.

•••

ada yang salah. jelas. woojin sadar betul saat pesan-pesannya mulai tak berbalas, saat panggilannya mulai tak terjawab. mulanya dia menganggap chan sekedar membalas dendam atas perilakunya beberapa waktu kebelakang. tapi saat kejutannya pada chan di perpustakaan berbalik mengejutkannya, woojin tahu ada yang tak beres.

memangnya apa yang benar dari kekasihmu yang berbohong demi menemui mantan kekasihnya?

woojin awalnya diam. mengharap kesadaran chan. setidaknya untuk sekedar buka suara. namun nyatanya nihil. yang didapat woojin justru chan yang berjalan beriringan dengan seorang siswa sma di depan kedai es krim favorit chan.

kenapa?

woojin bertanya pada angin yang mengusak pelan rambut chan. berharap bisa menyapa telinga, dan mungkin hati chan.

•••

 _[chan, bisa kita bertemu?]_

 _[apa kau sibuk?]_

 _[chan ada yang ingin kubicarakan]_

 _[besok temui aku di cafe biasa. ada yang harus kita bicarakan]_

bang chan tak tenang. hatinya gelisah. terkhusus saat menatap deretan pesan woojin. tak berbalas dan tak ada lagi lambang hati di ujung nama.

••●••


	10. stage 1-9

break up [stage 1.9]

bang chan × kim woojin

stray kids fanfiction

•••

bibir tergigit gelisah. chan mengalihkan pandang saat menyaksikan hembusan nafas berat woojin. menyiksa. chan tahu bahwa melihat mata sendu dan senyum sedih woojin bisa melukainya, tapi dia tak tahu bahwa akan sedalam ini.

"kau sudah mengerti chan?"

"ta-tapi, apa tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan lagi?" woojin menggeleng tegas, membawa panik pada chan.

 _"i love you chan, but i gotta let you go."_ "apa maksudmu?" woojin menyesap minumannya yang sempat terlupakan.

"saat terjebak dalam dua pilihan, lebih baik kau memilih pilihan kedua. kau tahu mengapa?" woojin bertanya pada chan yang membisa. kembali dia hembuskan nafas panjang, menenangkan diri. kalimatnya belum selesai, tapi pandangannya mulai mengabur.

"pilihan kedua muncul karena kau tak sungguh mencintai pilihan pertamamu." "woojin..." tangan chan terulur, namun woojin menepis halus. air matanya dia usap kasar, lalu menunjukan senyum pada chan. senyum yang justru membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah.

"mari kita akhiri semuanya di sini." woojin bangkit, chan tak mencegah. tak bisa lagi. "dengan siapapun kau nanti, semoga kau bahagia."

"maaf. maafkan aku woojin."

"selamat tinggal, chan."

kerincing yang terpasang pada pintu cafe berbunyi. sore itu masih awal musim panas, tapi woojin telah pergi. meninggalkan chan yang menangis di kursinya.

 ** _[end of stage 1]_**

 _stage 2 diupdate minggu depan. see you_


	11. stage 2-0

break up [stage 2.0]

bang chan × kim woojin

stray kids fanfiction

•••

udara dingin mulai menusuk tulang. musim dingin akan datang dalam satu minggu. woojin mengeratkan mantelnya sembari menggerutu. jimin tiba-tiba mengajaknya bertemu. tapi bukan jimin atau waktu pertemuan yang mengusik woojin, melainkan tempat.

"harus sekali dia mengajakku bertemu di kedai ramyun ini?" woojin menatap papan nama bangunan di hadapannya. terakhir kali di kemari tujuh bulan yang lalu. sebelum segalanya berubah. sebelum dia berpisah dengan chan, hampir lima bulan yang lalu.

"hai, kau datang juga akhirnya." woojin menghampiri jimin yang tengah menyantap tteokbokki. mantel coklatnya dilepas cepat untuk kemudian disampirkan pada sandaran kursi.

"kenapa mengajakku kemari?" suara gesekan antara kaki kursi dan lantai kayu terdengar, woojin mengambil tempat di samping jimin. "karena di sini hangat. kau tahu kan ini penghujung musim gugur. di mana-mana udaranya membuat menggigil."

mata woojin menyipit, tapi jimin tak terganggu. tangan gadis itu kembali menyumpit dua potong kue beras pedasnya. jimin menyorongkan mangkuk tteokbokki, menawarkan pada. woojin menggeleng, masih dengan mata menyipit.

"katakan yang sebenarnya niatmu, jamie. aku tahu ini bukan sekedar makan siang dengan teman." jimin terkekeh, menutup mulutnya dengan tangan bersumpit. "kau sadar rupanya."

mata woojin dirotasikan. kesal. "kau pikir aku sebodoh apa, huh?"

jimin meletakkan sumpitnya. tangannya dilipat rapi di atas meja dengan bibir menyunggingkan senyum. namun entah mengapa senyum itu mengganggu woojin.

"aku ingin membicarakan tentangmu, kim woojin."

dahi woojin mengerut, dia mulai tak suka nada bicara jimin yang mendingin. oh astaga, tidak cukupkah udara di luar sana saja yang beku?

woojin masih terdiam, mendengarkan. dan dia sadar di mana pembicaraan ini akan berakhir.

"...juga bang chan. dan hubungan kalian yang kacau."

••●••


	12. stage 2-1

break up [stage 2.1]

bang chan × kim woojin

stray kids fanfiction

•••

"kau menyalahkanku?!" nada suara woojin naik, mengejutkan jimin. tapi gadis itu justru membanting sumpit seraya manajamkan tatap.

"memangnya aku harus menyalahkan siapa, huh?!" tangan dilipat di depan dada. woojin menciut, nada suara gadis itu bahkan lebih tinggi lagi. membuat atensi pengunjung yang lain beralih pada mereka. jimin menghela napas mendengar beberapa pengunjung berbisik, membicarakan mereka.

"ok kim-kepala batu-woojin, kutanya padamu, apa mengacuhkan kekasihmu sendiri bukan hal yang salah?" "hey aku melaku-" jimin memberi tatapa sengit, telunjuknya tertempel di depan bibirnya, memaksa woojin diam.

"dengarkan aku woojin, jangan menyela." woojin menurut, pemuda itu hanya mampu melempar sumpah serapah si gadis bersurai pirang dalam batin.

"astaga kenapa kalian berdua bodoh sekali? pantas saja kalian cocok." woojin mengerutkan dahi, tak suka dengan ocehan jimin. namun masih gentar untuk membantah. jimin mengembalikan atensi pada woojin, ramyunnya yang tersisa separuh dibiarkan mendingin.

"ya, kuakui chan salah karena mencari _pengalihan_." jimin menekankan kata pengalihan yang dipahami dengan baik oleh woojin. jihyo dan seungmin. "tapi apa menurutmu kau tidak melakukan kesalahan juga?"

punggung disandarkan. jimin tiba-tiba lelah berbicara dengan woojin beserta kepalanya yang sekeras karang. napas panjang keluar dari bibir jimin sebelum dia melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"chan itu, aku sudah mengenalnya sejak dia masih belum bisa berbicara bahasa korea. well yeah, aku tidak memintamu mengerti dia sama sepertiku. hanya saja, ayolah, kalian sudah berkencan selama hampir satu tahun. tidak bisakah kau mengerti bahwa si bodoh itu butuh perhatian?" bibir dalam woojin digigitnya. jimin melihat perubahan air muka woojin dan menurunkan emosinya.

"aku tahu, jamie. aku tahu, karena itu aku memilih untuk berpisah dari chan." tetiba jimin menjentikkan jarinya di hadapan woojin. "itu kesalahan keduamu."

 _"wait, what?!"_ helaan napas kembali mengudara. jimin sungguh lelah dengan mantan kekasih sahabat kecilnya ini.

"kau tahu kesalahanmu, tapi tak mengatakannya pada chan. kau membuatnya merasa bersalah sendirian." ekspresi jimin memelas. dia sesungguhnya hanya ingin dua orang bodoh yang dia sayangi -dan sebenarnya juga masih saling menyayangi- ini mengerti bahwa segalanya bisa diselesaikan dengan baik. tapi segala bentuk kalimat penenang juga umpatannya tersangkut di tenggorokan.

jimin memilih memejamkan mata sebelum merapikan barang-barangnya. woojin hanya memandang dalam bisu, tak membantah apalagi mencegah. saat mantel panjang jimin sudah melingkupi tubuh gadis itu, dia kembali menoleh pada woojin.

"kau egois, sementara chan bodoh. sungguh pasangan yang serasi."

••●••

 _ini harusnya update tadi siang, tapi aku lupa gak up di sini hehe. abis gini aku up lagi hehe_


	13. stage 2-2

break up [stage 2.2]

bang chan × kim woojin

stray kids fanfiction

•••

debaman halus terdengar. woojin menghela napas kasar saat memasuki apartemennya. perbincangannya dengan jimin beberapa jam yang lalu masih terngiang. dia paham atas kemarahan gadis itu. chan pernah menceritakan tentang jimin yang sudah seperti kakaknya sendiri, karenanya dia pasti memikirkan keadaan chan kini.

tubuh rebah di sofa. apartemen sederhana yang dihuni woojin sejak setahun yang lalu terasa begitu sepi. terlebih tujuh bulan kebelakang. woojin menatap wilayah kosong di sisi tubuhnya. ada rindu yang terasa.

dulu, saat segalanya masih baik-baik saja. chan akan menemaninya. melingkarkan tangan pada pundak atau pinggangnya, sementara dia sendiri fokus pada layar laptop. chan tak pernah menyuarakan protes. saat woojin menoleh pada chan, pemuda itu akan menyunggingkan senyum hingga matanya menghilang. lucu, membuat senyum turut terbit pada bibir woojin.

"maaf." woojin mengelus sisi sofa. pemuda itu membuka mulut lalu menutupnya kembali, batal mengeluarkan suara. segala kalimatnya tertelan oleh air mata. woojin menangis.

dia rindu. benar-benar rindu pada chan. tapi bagi woojin, segalanya telah berakhir.

•••

woojin terbangun saat jarum pendek jamnya mengarah pada angka dua. dini hari, pantas saja woojin menggigil. pemuda itu bangkit, dia masih ada di sofa. jejak air mata tersisa di pipi woojin.

sang pemilik apartemen berpindah ke kamar. menggulung diri dalam selimut setelah mencuci muka. pilihan buruk, karena setelahnya woojin tak bisa lagi terlelap.

matanya menerawang. jauh melewati langit-langit kamar. sekali lagi mengingat chan. woojin tersenyum saat kepalanya mengurai kembali kenangan manisnya dengan chan. hingga senyumnya pudar saat teringat hubungan mereka yang telah berakhir.

woojin membalik tubuh. menoleh ke sisi kanan dan menemukan pigura di meja nakas. potret dirinya dan chan masih tertata rapi. woojin tersenyum tipis sebelum bangkit dan mengambil foto itu.

woojin kembali teringat ucapan jimin tentang rasa bersalah chan. pemuda itu sadar betul karena chan masih berusaha agar mereka bisa kembali bersama. woojin mengelus pelan potret di tangannya.

"maaf, tapi kurasa kau tidak seharusnya bersamaku lagi."

dan foto itu menghilang ke dalam laci.

••●••


	14. stage 2-3

break up [stage 2.3]

bang chan × kim woojin

stray kids fanfiction

•••

sebulan setelah perpisahan woojin dan chan, keduanya tak pernah bertemu. saling menghindar, menyibukkan diri demi menekan rasa sakit akibat perpisahan. woojin kembali larut dengan proyek-proyek bernilai A++. sementara chan meloncat kesana-kemari sendirian. pemuda itu memilih sendiri, menjauh perlahan dari pihak yang akan mengusik hati.

pesan terakhir chan pada jihyo dan seungmin mengisyaratkan bahwa dia tak ingin diganggu. dan tak ada gangguan yang dia dapat selama beberapa waktu. pemuda itu menghabiskan waktunya dengan pergi ke kampus lalu kabur dari satu bar ke bar yang lain. mini bar tempatnya pertama kali mencium woojin dihindarinya, tak ingin ada kenangan yang berputar di sekitarnya.

chan benar-benar tak tersentuh kala itu. hingga tiba-tiba woojin menemukannya. terkapar di meja bar sambil menggumamkan nama woojin.

"aku sudah tahu bahwa firasatku tak pernah salah, harusnya aku berdiam di apartemen hari ini." woojin menghela napas, disentuhnya rambut chan yang mulai memanjang. "rambutmu seperti bulu domba jika panjang, chan. lucu."

woojin menggumam banyak hal, bertindak seolah sosok di hadapannya tengah sadarkan diri dan bisa menjadi lawan bicara. sepuluh menit terlewat, mungkin woojin lelah bermonolog, hingga pada akhirnya dia menyisipkan bayaran untuk minuman chan dan membopongnya pergi.

"orang tuamu akan mengamuk jika melihatmu tipsy begini." helaan napas menguar dari mulut woojin. "mau bagaimana lagi."

woojin membawa chan ke apartemennya.

•••

chan terbangun dengan kepala pening luar biasa. matanya menatap langit-langit berwarna abu. jelas bukan kamarnya yang bercat biru. kepalanya menoleh, menemukan nakas dengan potret dirinya dan woojin. sesak menghantam dadanya.

pemuda itu bangkit, mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh potret berbingkai. sayang gerakannya terhenti saat pintu terbuka. di sana ada sosok pemilik apartemen.

woojin berdehem, berharap aura canggung menguar. chan bangkit, maaih dengan kepala berat, sempoyongan. woojin mendekat, hendak emmbantu tapi tangannya penuh. ada segelas air putih juga obat anti mabuk.

"minumlah." ujar woojin setengah memberi perintah. chan hanya menurut. keduanya terdiam cukup lama di tepi ranjang hingga chan menunjuk potret di atas nakas.

"kau masih menyimpannya?" woojin terdiam memandang foto, bergantian ke arah chan. sebuah _ya_ singkat menjadi jawaban, membuat chan tersenyum kecut.

"jika kau sudah baikan lebih baik cepat pulang. orang tuamu pasti khawatir." woojin berdiri hendak pergi. kala jemarinya hampir menyentuh knop pintu, suara chan memasuki gendang telinganya.

"maaf." chan berujar singkat, tapi mampu membuat woojin membeku beberapa detik.

sayang dia hanya terdiam tanpa menoleh kembali.

••●••


	15. stage 2-4

break up [stage 2.4]

bang chan × kim woojin

stray kids fanfiction

•••

setelah pertemuan tak sengaja sepasang mantan kekasih itu, chan mulai kembali mencoba menemui woojin. berbagai alasan ketidak sengajaan diutarakannya saat menemui woojin. mulai dari salah jalan hingga mabuk. woojin hanya menggeleng lalu mendiamkan chan dan pergi.

woojin itu kepala batu. keras sekali untuk mengubah tekadnya. karenanya chan harus berusaha sekuat tenaga jika dia masih ingin kembali pada woojin. sebab pemuda itu sadar, saat matanya memandang dalam mata woojin, masih ada rasa yang sama terpancar di sana untu chan. terkubur jauh dan chan harus menggali, lebih dalam lagi untuk mendapatkan cintanya kembali.

•••

chan pernah mencoba cara halus. rayuan yang dulu bisa menggariskan rona merah di pipi woojin, nyatanya kini hanya dianggap angin lalu. woojin mengacuhkannya sebelum pergi tanpa menoleh lagi.

terkadang chan gerah dan memberikan serangan kasar. menggedor apartemen woojin. tidak, pemuda yang hobi tersenyum hingga matanya menyabit itu tidaklah mabuk. dia hanya sedikit kehilangan kewarasan. sayangnya tindakannya menghasilkan usiran dan debaman keras dari pintu apartemen woojin tepat di depan hidung chan.

tapi tak selamanya woojin sekeras itu. pemuda itu cukup lembut. bahkan sangat lembut bagi chan. jika tidak dia takkan menanyakan keadaan chan yang ditinggalkannya sendirian hampir tengah malam di tepi halte pada jimin.

"chan tidak baik." woojin terdiam sejenak, jimin tahu dia tengah mengatur nada suaranya. berusaha tidak terdengar panik.

 _"seburuk apa?"_

"patah hati." hening, woojin tak menyahut. "tidak bisakah kau mengerti chan, woojin?"

 _"katakan padanya, aku minta maaf."_ ada jeda, jimin tak membalas karena tahu woojin belum selesai bicara. _"maaf untuk segalanya."_

"katakan sendiri!" telpon dibanting dan tawa chan meledak. jimin menatap sengit.

mendengar kisah yang diurai jimin, bang chan hanya tersenyum. setidaknya bagi chan, masih ada harapan untuk kembali menyusup ke celah hati woojin yang belum tertutup sempurna baginya.

"dua orang bodoh." ujar jimin memancing gelak tawa chan.

"aku tidak bodoh. aku hanya jatuh cinta."

"itu sama saja!" chan kembali tergelak.

•••

namun nyatanya bukan hanya chan dan jimin yang mengganggu ketenangan hidup woojin. saat dua pesan memasuki ponselnya, dia tahu bahwa dirinya masih terjebak dalam kerumitan hubungan dengan chan.

 _[woojin, ini aku jihyo]_

 _[bisa kita bertemu? ada yang ingin aku bicarakan]_

.

 _[woojin hyung, aku harus menyampaikan sesuatu]_

 _[seungmin]_

oh, kepala woojin terserang pening saat itu juga.

••●••


	16. stage 2-5

break up [stage 2.5]

bang chan × kim woojin

stray kids fanfiction

•••

ketukan jari dari kuku berwana merah itu terdengar, samar-samar. mengembalikan woojin dari lamunannya. jihyo memberikan senyum, berusaha agar woojin sedikit santai. tapi hanya lengkung canggung yang sanggup woojin berikan. lima menit berlalu tanpa cakap dari mereka. woojin menunggu jihyo yang memulai, sementara si gadis kebingungan mengawali.

"maaf sebelumnya, aku tak tahu ternyata kau kekasih chan." "mantan." sergah woojin membenarkan. pemuda itu mengutuk diri atas kalimat yang meluncur dari bibirnya. bodoh, sekarang kami semakin canggung.

"aku tidak menyalahkanmu. sungguh. ini semua... kesalahan kami sendiri." wajahnya ditundukkan, fokus pada pusaran yang dia buat dalam cangkir kopinya.

"kenapa?" tanya menyapa setelah hening panjang. woojin mendongak, menatap sang penanya kebingungan. "kenapa kau memilih meninggalkan chan? kau masih mencintainya kan?"

"aku ti-" "jangan berbohong, kim woojin. aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas dari pancaran matamu saat membicarakan chan." tangan jihyo terulur, menepuk lembut sembari memberi senyum.

"kau tahu, jika kau memiliki dua pilihan sebaiknya kau memilih pilihan keduamu." woojin menjelaskan sesatu yang persis diungkap pada chan kala mereka akhirnya berpisah. "karena kau takkan memiliki pilihan kedua jika serius dengan pilihan pertamamu."

senyum sedih nampak di bibir woojin, menurunkan lengkung di bibir jihyo. jemarinya dia tarik, tatapannya berubah. paras cantik itu menunjukkan kemarahan yang sejak tadi tersembunyi.

"jika aku bisa, aku ingin merebut chan darimu." mata penuh amarah itu berkaca-kaca, woojin menjulurkan tangannya disertai panik. "jihyo-"

"jangan menyentuhku, kim!" telapak woojin ditepis, wajahnya berpaling saat air matanya mulai mengalir. woojin terdiam, menunggu jihyo tenang. isak samar terdengar. woojin semakin merasa bersalah.

"maaf." "jangan meminta maaf padaku!" jihyo kembali menatap woojin. nyalang, melempar segala emosi pada pemuda di hadapannya.

"ada orang lain yang jauh lebih berhak mendengar kalimat maaf darimu, kim woojin. dan kau tahu benar siapa dia." jihyo berhenti menangis. air matanya diusap kasar. jihyo diam, menunduk, menangkan diri. begitu pula dengan woojin.

saat hela napas terdengar, keduanya kembali mendongak. jihyo sudah tenang, tapi tidak dengan woojin. perlahan jihyo membereskan barang-barangnya, tanpa kata. sementara woojin terdiam di kursinya.

"kurasa tidak ada yang bisa kita bicarakan lagi." jihyo bangkit, berniat pamit. tapi langkahnya terhenti. tatap sendu diberikannya pada woojin.

"jika aku bisa, aku ingin merebut chan. tapi aku tidak bisa, woojin. tidak akan bisa karena kau masih di sana." jihyo terdiam, menatap woojin yang membatu. menghela napas lalu kembali bersuara. "dan akan tetap ada di sana."

••●••


	17. stage 2-6

break up [stage 2.6]

bang chan × kim woojin

stray kids fanfiction

•••

woojin menghela napas kala menemukan seungmin berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya. senyum tipis mengembang di bibir yang lebih muda. membuat woojin kesulitan membaca raut wajah seungmin. tapi pemuda itu tetap membiarkan seungmin melangkah masuk. cangkir berisi teh baru saja diletakkan woojin di meja, tubuh pemuda itu belum terhempas ke sofa tapi seungmin sudah buka suara.

"kenapa kalian putus?" astaga, pemuda ini benar-benar tak berniat untuk basa-basi. woojin berdehem, mendudukkan dirinya terlebih dahulu sebelum menatap seungmin yang kini kehilangan senyum.

"apa karenaku?" woojin menggeleng dengan terburu. wajah bersalah seungmin membuatnya tak enak hati. hela napas panjang mengudara, keluar dari belah bibir woojin.

"ini, sepenuhnya salah kami sendiri. ada banyak alasan. mungkin kau salah satunya." woojin segera melirik seungmin lalu menggenggam jemarinya. dia mencoba jujur, tak ingin berpura-pura lagi dan pembicaraan ini akan berakhir seperti kala bersama jihyo.

"tapi aku tak menyalahkanmu sepenuhnya. kau... kurasa tak tahu keadaannya." seungmin menggigit bibir. kepalanya ditundukkan saat kembali bersuara dengan intonasi rendah. "aku... tahu."

woojin diam berusaha menetralkan keterkejutannya, tangannya masih menggenggam jemari seungmin. "aku pernah tak sengaja melihat kontak di ponsel chan hyung, ada nama woojin hyung dengan lambang hati di ujungnya." woojin tanpa sadar tersenyum tipis. lambang hati di ujung kontak nama chan sudah dihapusnya tepat setelah mereka berakhir.

"aku sebenarnya ingin bertanya, tapi beberapa waktu kemudian lambang itu hilang." senyum woojin berubah kecut. "lalu setelahnya, chan hyung mulai menjauh. dan kabar terakhie yang aku tahu kalian sudah putus."

seungmin menatap woojin. air mukanya benar-benar tampak menyesal. woojin akhirnya mengerti arti senyum yang diberikan pemuda itu di depan pintu apartemennya tadi. penguat. agar dia bisa berbicara pada woojin, menerjang segala rasa bersalah yang membuatnya ingin kembali ke rumah.

"aku sungguh minta maaf. jika aku memang salah satu alasannya, aku benar-" woojin menggeleng, mengubah genggaman tangannya menjadi rematan lembut di bahu seungmin. "ini bukan kesalahanmu, seungmin. sudahlah, kau tak perlu meminta maaf."

woojin memaksakan senyum. menelan ludah sebelum kembali bicara, berusaha agar suaranya tak tercekat. "jika memang kau bisa membuat chan lebih bahagia, kurasa kalian bis-"

kali ini seungmin yang memotong dengan gelengan. senyumnya kembali, lebih cerah, lebih tulus. "aku tidak bisa, hyung."

"chan hyung, entah bagaimana, aku tahu dia masih menyimpan segala hal tentang woojin hyung. aku tidak akan bisa masuk." sama. persis sama dengan apa yang diungkapkan oleh jihyo. telapak besar woojin di pundaknya diambil, digenggam erat dengan senyum mengembang.

"selain itu aku sudah menemukan orang lain. orang yang kusayangi seperti chan hyung menyayangi woojin hyung, dan sebaliknya." seungmin menatap arlojinya. bangkit lalu berpamitan. "aku harus pergi, kekasihku sudah menunggu."

woojin mengantar seungmin tanpa suara. memikirkan kembali apa yang pemuda itu katakan. mengingat kembali ucapan jihyo, juga jimin.

"hyung, kembalilah pada chan hyung. berilah kesempatan lain untuk chan hyung, juga hati hyung sendiri."

••●••


	18. stage 2-7

break up [stage 2.7]

bang chan × kim woojin

stray kids fanfiction

•••

waktu berganti. salju mulai menutup jalanan. orang-orang memilih untuk bergelung di bawah selimut tebal, mengabaikan butiran salju yang turun. woojin memandang ponselnya. pesan-pesan lamanya dengan chan kembali dibuka. ah, dia rindu.

sebelum libur musim dingin tiba, keduanya sempat kembali bertemu. tak sengaja. tapi kali ini, di antara dinginnya udara woojin tersenyum. chan membalas, lalu pergi setelah merapatkan mantelnya.

woojin hanya menatap punggung chan yang mengecil di ujung jalan. "ah begini rasanya ditinggalkan." monolognya sambil tetap mempertahankan senyum.

woojin berpikir, mungkin chan lelah. tak apa. woojin sudah merelakan apapun yang terjadi. prinsip terakhirnya masih digenggam erat; selama chan bahagia, dengan siapapun dia akan rela. entah kembali pada jihyo, berpaling pada seungmin, atau memulai dengan yang lain. bagi woojin, selama chan bahagia semua akan baik-baik saja.

tapi woojin tak bisa berbohong. jelas dia masih memiliki rasa. karenanya saat pesan-pesan lamanya, pesan dengan lambang hati di setiap akhir kalimat, dibacanya kembali woojin tersenyum. dengan air mata yang menganak sungai.

woojin menangis. merutuki kebodohannya yang melepaskan chan. melempar caci maki pada diri sendiri yang tak bisa bertahan barang sebentar lagi. marah akan keputusan di bawah emosi.

dia masih mencintai bang chan.

•••

woojin membuka mata. jejak air mata tercetak jelas di pipinya. pemuda itu bangkit dari sofa. tubuhnya sakit karena tertidur bukan di tempat yang seharusnya. belum lagi gigil yang dia rasa. semalam tak ada selimut yang menemani.

ponsel di meja tergeletak. mati, kehabisan daya. pemuda itu memilih berendam air hangat, setelah menyempatkan mengisi daya ponselnya. barangkali ada satu dua pesan penting yang masuk. entah dari siapa. karena, siapa pula yang ingin menyibukkan diri di tengah guyuran salju?

badannya sudah cukup hangat, secangkir coklat panas berada di genggaman. woojin mengambil pondelnya yang telah terisi daya penuh. folder pesan masuk di bukanya, tak ada pesan penting. jarinya bergerak menuju pesan keluar. mengingat-ingat siapa orang yang dia kirim pesan terakhir kali.

"oh sial!" woojin mengumpat keras-keras.

pada daftar teratas pesan terkirimnya, nama chan tertera. woojin membukanya dengan panik. satu pesan terkirim, semalam. singkat, hanya dua kata. tapi woojin rasanya ingin menenggelamkan diri di sungai han.

.

[aku rindu]

.

woojin berjalan hilir mudik. mengira-ngira apa yang terjadi. seingatnya dia tak mabuk semalam. mungkin dia terbawa suasana, hatinya sedang kacau setelah pertemuan tak sengajanya dengan chan yang berakhir dengan punggung chan yang menjauh.

matanya kembali bergulir menatap pesan terkirimnya. sejak semalam dan tanpa balas hingga kini yang beranjak siang. woojin merasa tak menentu. separuh lega, separuh kecewa.

ponsel kembali digeletakkan begitu saja. coklat panas diraihnya. dia haris memperbaiki suasana hati. tapi belum habis tegukan kedua, pintu apartemennya diketuk.

woojin beranjak. setengah memaki siapapun yang membuat suasana hatinya kembali buruk. sang pemilik apartemen sudah bersiap melempar sumpah serapah pada siapapun itu. oh sungguh, sejak dua hari yang lalu saju turun begitu deras. jalanan tertutup di berbagai sisi. kemarin pagi woojin bahkan memaksakan diri menembus jalanan yang membuat menggigil demi asupan satu bulan ke depan, sebelum jalanan benar-benar tertutup seluruhnya.

umpatan diujung bibir mengambang. caciannya kembali ditelan mentah-mentah saat matanya menatap sosok di depan pintu apartemennya.

"chan?!"

••●••


	19. stage 2-8

break up [stage 2.8]

bang chan × kim woojin

stray kids fanfiction

•••

chan bergulung selimut. di tangannya ada secangkir coklat panas yang mengepul. woojin hilir mudik, panik luar biasa. sang pemilik apartemen terus menanyakan keadaan chan yang hanya dibalas tawa pelan chan. woojin tak habis pikir.

chan, mantan kekasihnya, tiba-tiba muncul di depan pintu apartemennya. badannya menggigil, dipeluk diri sendiri. rambutnya yang memanjang dan mulai mengikal tertutup butiran salju. tapi pemuda itu dengan bodoh menyunggingkan senyum sambil berujar;

 _"hai, aku juga merindukanmu."_

cangkir diletakkan, tangan chan meraih lengan woojin yang terayun pelan. ditepuknya sisi kosong sofa di samping tubuh, meminta woojin untuk duduk. menenangkan diri.

"aku baik-baik saja. lihat." chan merenggangkan kedua lengannya, menunjukkan tubuhnya yang masih dibalut selimut. senyum mengembang kembali terukir. woojin ingin memukul kepala berambut ikal itu.

"bodoh." chan tersenyum, akhirnya woojin mengatakannya juga. "semalam baru saja badai, kenapa kau kemari?"

tangan woojin digenggam. matanya menatap dalam. menembus hingga ke sudut hati woojin. mengintip keberadaannya. apakah masih tersimpan di sana?

"kau bilang rindu. karena itu aku kemari." tubuhnya bergerak maju, mendekati woojin yang terdiam. "kau sendiri tahu kan, obat rindu hanya satu. bertemu."

"kau bisa terluka." suara woojin mulai tercekat. ah sial, dia ingin merutuki dirinya yang selemah ini pada chan. _jika kau terluka, bagaimana aku bisa bertahan?_

woojin tak menyuarakan isi hatinya. belum sanggup, apalagi matanya kini tengah membalas tatap mata chan yang menyabit. chan melepas genggamannya, kembali merenggangkan lengan, membuka jalan untuk sebuah pelukan.

"masih dingin. boleh peluk?" woojin merangsek. menyusupkan tangannya hingga ke punggung chan yang masih tertutup selimut. chan balas peluk. erat. hangat.

"jangan terluka."

"aku tidak-"

"khususnya jangan terluka karenaku. aku bisa hancur."

chan tak membalas ucap. membiarkan hening membelenggu keduanya. elusan lembut di punggung chan terasa, chan balas tepukan pelan. tanpa kata, mereka menyalurkan rindu. saling mengobati luka yang nyatanya masih menganga.

"maaf." woojin kembali bersuara, menjauhkan tubuhnya dari chan. tangannya terulur mengelus lembut pipi chan. masih dingin, tapi tatapannya jauh lebih hangat dari cangkir yang masih mengepulkan asap.

"aku yang harus minta maaf." woojin menggeleng. "ini kesalahanku. atau kesalahan kita, entah aku tak-"

ucapan woojin terpotong. suaranya terendam ciuman dari chan. bibir itu dingin, woojin terluka merasakannya. ciuman chan berganti lumatan dari woojin, berusaha menyalurkan hangat dari tubuhnya, dari hatinya. kala dua bibir itu menjauh, napas terengah terdengar. chan menatap woojin, dalam. terlalu dalam hingga woojin kembali jatuh.

"aku masih mencintaimu, kim woojin."

••●••


	20. stage 2-9

break up [stage 2.9]

bang chan × kim woojin

stray kids fanfiction

•••

keduanya bergelung dalam satu selimut. masih di atas sofa. suhu tubuh chan sudah naik. woojin menghela napas lega. chan hanya tersenyum, membuat woojin khawatir bibir pemuda akan itu sobek hingga telinga.

"jangan tersenyum." "kenapa?" woojin diam, tak menemukan alasan untuk mencegah senyum chan. sebenarnya dia punya satu alasan, tapi tak mampu menyuarakannya.

 _jika kau terus tersenyum, aku bisa semakin jatuh cinta padamu._

"seungmin menemuiku minggu lalu." woojin menoleh, tapi chan tiba-tiba menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher woojin. mencari kehangatan serta ingin mengganggu woojin hingga kegelian.

"dia juga menemuiku, dua minggu lalu." "ya, dia juga bercerita tentang itu." woojin kesal, berusaha menjauhkan wajah chan dari lehernya. bagaimana tidak, chan yang wajahnya masih berada di ceruk leher woojin bicara dengan santai. membuat suaranya terendam, juga menggelitik kulit leher woojin.

"jimin juga menemuiku dua bulan lalu, di akhir musim gugur. lalu jihyo hampir sebulan yang lalu." chan mengangguk-angguk, kembali mengeratkan pelukannya. berdalih mencari kehangatan, chan sesungguhnya hanya ingin berada di dekat woojin. sungguh, dia rindu.

"mereka semua pasti membicarakanku." woojin mendecih kala suara bernada percaya diri luar biasa itu memasuki indra pendengarannya. tapi dia tak mengelak, karena memang begitu adanya.

"mereka juga mengomeli kepalaku yang katanya sekeras batu." chan terkekeh, menular kepada woojin yang turut tertawa pelan. "kau memang keras kepala, woojin."

hening kembali menerpa. chan memainkan jemari hangat woojin. menyusupkan jemarinya sendiri di sela jari woojin, lalu menggenggam erat. woojin membiarkan segala tingkah chan.

"apa jihyo mengamuk?" woojin menggeleng. "dia hanya mengungkapkan apa yang harus diungkapkan." chan tersenyum menanggapi.

"dia marah besar padaku. aku disiramnya dengan jus jeruk." woojin menatap chan prihatin, tapi sang lawan bicara justru tergelak keras. woojin mendengus kesal.

"jimin mengoceh tak henti. mengomeliku dengan segala hal yang bisa dia ungkapkan. telingaku sampai panas rasanya" woojin turut memainkan jemari chan di sela ucapannya. "tapi hatiku jauh lebih panas lagi. karena semua yang dikatakannya benar adanya."

di luar salju kembali turun dengan deras. angin kencang menggedor jendela apartemen woojin. tapi keduanya tak peduli. mereka tak tersentuh keributan di luar sana. mereka memiliki keributan sendiri yang harus diselesaikan.

"mereka semua mengisyatarkan kita untuk kembali, woojin." genggaman semakin erat saat woojin membalas. "jadi apa jawabanmu pada mereka?"

"tidak ada." _jawabanku harusnya bukan untuk mereka, chan_.

hening, woojin dan chan saling tatap.

"kalau begitu, bagaimana jawabanmu padaku?." woojin membeku, bibirnya digigit gugup.

"kembalilah padaku, woojin."

 ** _[end of stage 2]_**

 _happy saturday night. epilog diupload besok ya_


	21. Stage 3

break up [stage 3]

bang chan × kim woojin

stray kids fanfiction

•••

pesta itu begitu meriah. chan bahkan harus mengeratkan genggamannya pada woojin agar pria itu tidak menghilang. woojin terkekeh melihat chan yang terus menerus merapatkan tubuhnya seraya mengomel.

"di mana sebenarnya jamie dan jae hyung?" itu pertanyaan keempat chan setelah memasuki taman di belakang gereja, tempat resepsi pernikahan park jaehyung dan park jimin.

"itu mereka, sedang mengobrol dengan wonpil hyung." woojin menunjuk saat menemukan sang pemilik pesta. tangannya menarik -menyeret- chan menuju sisi kiri taman.

"hey jamie, jae hyung. selamat atas pernikahan kalian." woojin melepas genggaman tangan chan dan mengulurkan tangan pada pasangan suami istri di hadapannya. chan mengekor, menjabat erat tangan jae lalu bergantian dengan jimin. wonpil sudah menghilang, entah mencari makan atau menemui dowon.

"kalian jangan membuat masalah lagi. aku tidak mau istriku sakit kepala memikirkan hubungan kalian." woojin dan chan kompak menggaruk tengkuk. jimin sendiri hanya tertawa sembari menepuki pundak suaminya yang tengah memicing pada pasangan kekasih di hadapan mereka.

"aku tidak ingin mendengarkan kabar lain dari kalian selain kabar pernikahan." jimin menggandeng lengan jae seraya berbicara. "aku dan suamiku menunggu undangan dari kalian."

woojin dan chan semakin kikuk. menghadirkan tawa lepas jimin. jae mau tak mau turut terkekeh. keempatnya kembali bercengkrama santai hingga pasangan pemilik pesta mendapat panggilan dari orang tua mereka.

chan membawa woojin pada salah satu meja berisi minuman. kerongkongan keduanya dibasahi dengan air dingin. mata chan berkeliling, hingga berhenti di satu titik. jihyo yang mengobrol dengan teman kuliahnya dan jimin.

mungkin jihyo merasa diperhatikan, karena sesaat kemudian dia menatap balik chan. senyum diberikan, dibalas oleh sang pemuda. chan menyenggol woojin yang sibuk memandangi bocah-bocah yang berebut balon di tepi taman. jihyo mengangkat gelasnya sambil memandang woojin, woojin pun balas mengangkat gelasnya seraya tersenyum. tak ada dendam, tak ada kemarahan. memang ini jalan yang harus ditempuh ketiganya.

•••

hubungan chan dan woojin berjalan dengan baik dalam dua tahun ini. tak sebaik sebelumnya, tidak pula semulus dahulu kala. tapi kini mereka merasa lebih hidup. lebih bahagia.

chan masih senang berkeliling sendirian di sela kesibukannya menjadi penyiar radio. tapi tak lupa memberi kabar pada woojin mengenai keberadaannya. barangkali woojin ingin mengekorinya menjelajah.

woojin pun masih dengan berbagai kesibukannya. pekerjaannya sebagai jurnalis membuatnya lebih sering menatap laptop dibanding wajah chan. tapi tak apa, kini woojin tak pernah abai pada pesan-pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya, khususnya pesan dari chan.

mereka bertengkar. saling menumpahkan emosi. tapi kemudian kembali bergelung di bawah selimut yang sama. saling meminta maaf dan memaafkan.

woojin sadar, begitu pula dengan chan. hal yang selama ini mereka lewatkan dengan bodohnya adalah hal yang begitu sepele, komunikasi. jika saja mereka saling mengutarakan pendapat mungkin mereka tak perlu berpisah, sekalipun pada akhirnya jalan mereka adalah kembali bersama.

tapi mungkin, memang beginilah jalannya. _keberadaan seseorang akan terasa berharga saat sudah kehilangannya_. mereka belajar banyak dari perpisahan singkat itu. tentang pengertian. tentang perjalanan sebuah hubungan. juga tentang betapa mereka sesungguhnya saling menyayangi.

"kau melamun." woojin menepuk pundak chan. pria itu mengalihkan atensinya dari laptop menuju wajah chan. "aku memikirkan pesta jamie minggu lalu."

"huh? apa yang kau pikirkan? jihyo." woojin menutup laptopnya lalu meletakkannya di meja ruang tamu, sementara chan diserang panik. "tidak, tentu saja aku tidak memikirkan jihyo."

tawa woojin pecah. menjahili chan adalah rutinitas menyenangkan yang baru disadari woojin pasca perpisahan singkat mereka. chan memicing kesal, menyerang woojin dengan kelitik hingga sang kekasih mengaduh.

keduanya terjatuh di atas sofa, saling tatap lalu tersenyum. woojin menangkup pipi chan, memberikan kecupan manis di hidung dan bibir kekasihnya. chan tersenyum lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada woojin hingga bulu mata keduanya bersentuhan, membalas kecupan tadi dengan _butterfly kiss_.

keduanya diam, menikmati waktu. berharap bumi berhenti berputar sejenak. saling tatap, saling melempar senyum. bahagia.

"hey, jadi kapan kita bisa menyusul jae hyung dan jamie?"

 _ **[end of break up]**_

 _yeay, akhirnya selesai. harusnya ini diupdate hari minggu kemaren. tapi karena saya kehabisan kuota jadi diundur, eh malah kelupaan haha. maaf ya. semoga suka dengan endingnya. terima kasih sudah mau mampir. kapan-kapan saya akan kembali lagi. sampai jumpa:)_


End file.
